Destinies of the Oceans
by Marlode
Summary: Renji is a pirate who runs into a noble named Byakuya. They both embark on an insane adventure, discovering the life of the lands and the calling of the oceans; all while finding the love of their lives in one another. RenBya
1. Chapter One

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**The following story is guyxguy, so**_

_**If you don't like then leave. No hate please!**_

_**I hope you like the story. (:**_

_**~Marlode~**_

**Destinies of the Oceans**

**Chapter One**

The night held its breath as the ocean tides swept in quietly. Everything was still and uneventful. Yet if one were to listen closely, they could discern a small 'shff' sound steadily making its way across the beach; the sound of hurried footsteps.

Although the night may have been still, Renji Abarai was a whirlwind of panic as he jogged across the shore. The red head wore black boots with cuffs at the top, black pants tucked into the boots and slung low on his hips, a long sleeved white shirt that hung open and loosely fit his frame, and a pirate's hat over his head, constraining his vibrant hair.

"I can do this, I can make it!" thought Abarai with wide eyes and clenched teeth.

The male began to alternate between tip-toeing and jogging, making his way towards a small boat anchored to the shore.

Renji had almost reached his destination, but he was cut short by a sudden yell,

"Who goes there?'

Abarai began to run towards his goal, he was so close!

And then the beach was flooded with gas lit lanterns.

The tattooed male halted in his tracks as he groaned and rolled his eyes. He had ALMOST made it to the tiny boat, which would have allowed for him to get back to his main ship, seeing as it was parked a little ways off of the beach.

"Hands up!"

Renji wheeled around with his hands up, raising his eyes to the heavens as he said

"Look, fellas, I'm not doin' anything bad, just a midnight stroll down the beach."

One of the five men with swords stuck out his weapon and frowned as he told Abarai

"Take off your hat."

"Damnit," the red head whispered in an irritated tone.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"…Remove your hat now."

"Nah, I think I like it on my head."

"Do it before one of us does it for you," one of the five sneered.

Abarai grimaced,

"I don't have to do anythin' I don't want to; why should I anyway?"

"Just do it!"

"No need to shout mate, I got good hearing."

"Don't talk down to me!"

"…And yet you're still shouting."

One of the men cleared his throat;

"You see, there's been this pirate captain with red hair that's been a roaming 'round the tides, makin' mischief and such. He's a little bit of a problem for ours' and other's tradin' business; plus there's a good bounty for his capture. We just check any shady characters that are out at this late o' night alone around our territory, and with fishy tendencies such as your own. So jus' take off the hat, ya?"

Then, a calm voice cut through the tension

"What are you people doing on the private section of the Kuchiki beach?"

Renji turned left to the sound of the voice, as did the other men. Abarai's amber and red eyes widened as his vision beheld the most beautiful man he had ever seen; obsidian eyes and hair, smooth white skin, and an obvious grace accompanied by a deep voice.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and I believe that all of you have overstepped your boundaries onto my family's land."

The noble's eyes narrowed as he noticed that five of the men seemed to have surrounded one of the six present; the one with a pirate-like hat.

Upon Byakuya appearing, the five men surrounding Abarai spluttered and muttered their apologies, they knew that this man was of a high rank in the island's noble households, and out of all the noble families in the lands. They bowed profusely until one of them remembered why they were there in the first place;

"But Sir Kuchiki, this man is a ruthless pirate!" the man exclaimed as he pointed a stubby finger at Renji.

Abarai simply kept his gaze on the Kuchiki, wondering what the noble would do.

Byakuya looked at the 'pirate', not being able to see him very well due to the shadows cast by the gas lamps onto the man's face. Then the noble looked at the surrounding five men, who gave off the appearance of ill mannered thugs, and who had seemed to be threatening this empty handed man with their swords in their shaky hands.

"He will accompany me to my estate."

Byakuya could protect himself if this 'pirate' (if he was one) decided to pull anything.

The scoundrels surrounding Abarai gaped at the Kuchiki,

"But sir!" they spluttered.

"Good night gentlemen," said Byakuya, until motioning to Renji with a tilt of his head, "You, follow me."

The red-head gladly obliged, leaving behind the frustrated idiots who had tried to capture him. Renji grinned, and decided to mess with them a little, pulling off his hat and allowing his red hair to cascade down his back and shoulders. He then waved to them as he briefly glanced back, saying

"See? I wasn't the right man after all!"

Renji smiled widely while the five men fumed as he and Byakuya walked towards the Kuchiki mansion just beyond some of the greenery lining the shore.

Byakuya turned to look at the person he would be welcoming into his estate, and almost choked when he got a good look at the man. The long red hair, the golden skin, the maroon eyes, the striking tattoos leading into his almost transparent white shirt; giving a glimpse of a chiseled body in the moonlight…

'He has to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen,' thought the noble.

"Uh, so thanks for what you did back there, I really do appreciate it," Renji said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I could not watch an unarmed man be abused by those with weapons when he has none."

Renji smiled a little too widely at that, no one had said he wasn't armed… which he was.

"Yeah, I mean, of course!"

Byakuya glanced at the red-head suspiciously.

Abarai failed to notice the Kuchiki's suspicion as his eyes rested upon the well lit structure of the impressive Kuchiki mansion.

"Wow," the tattooed male whistled.

Light footfalls were heard as an attendant rushed to the house gate and pulled it open noiselessly.

"Thank you for waiting for my return Akoro."

The male servant nodded, smiling until noticing the man beside the clan leader of the Kuchiki's.

"Ah, would you like for me to set up a room for your company as well?" the helper questioned.

"Yes, that would suffice."

"Alright, sir."

Renji gaped even more as he and the Kuchiki were led through the mansion until they reached Abarai's room.

"You may leave in the morning, but you will stay the night; it would be rude of me to have it any other way, mister…"

"Renji Abarai. And thank you so much Kuchiki Sir, I really don' get why you're doin' all this but thanks."

Byakuya nodded as he turned to go to his own room; the servant had already gone to attend to other household matters. Upon reaching his bed and changing into his night clothes, the noble decided to check up on his guest one more time. He didn't want to be a discourteous host. It also helped that he had the nagging notion that he wanted to see Renji Abarai again, even if for a minute or less.

Upon reaching his guest's door the Kuchiki leader knocked, but received no response. He tapped the door once again, and upon getting no answer again he decided to take a small peak inside…

'Why am I acting so childish?' frowned the Kuchiki as he slowly edged open Renji's door.

Byakuya was met with the sight of a shirtless Renji, his tattoos running down into his low hanging pants. The loose red hair splayed itself around Abarai's head as he slept, arched on his side.

The Kuchiki closed the door quietly and made his way back to his bed chamber, thinking of the strikingly handsome 'pirate' from the open seas.

_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)**_

_**Please review kindly, it would be much appreciated.**_

_**~Marlode~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Much thanks to those that reviewed,**_

_**And to all those who have read the story thus far.**_

_**Enjoy! (: **_

_**~Marlode~**_

**Destinies of the Oceans**

**Chapter Two**

_Renji Abarai heard the whispers of many different voices; airily drifting around him. Everything seemed muted, and his vision blurred as he opened his eyes. _

"_Abarai…" he heard, "Renji…"_

_Over and over again;_

"_Abarai…Renji…Renji…Abarai…"_

_Lights danced in front of his eyes; blinking multi-colors flowing about him._

"_Where… am I?" he asked haltingly._

"_Renji… Come home Renji… You cannot escape destiny…" the voices replied._

_As his vision cleared, the pirate's surroundings came into sharp focus. All around him, water currents flowed with streams of light. Fish, whales, sharks, and dolphins swam around Renji, their silhouettes casting shadows over his upturned face as they moved above him. The floor he sat on seemed to vibrate and shake with life, pulsing with the heartbeat of an un-known entity. _

_Renji's bronze and maroon eyes were set a-glow as a light stream floated in front of his face, encircling his torso and chest, until it moved further into the ocean setting._

'_Wow…' Abarai marveled, 'This is beautiful', he thought in awe. _

"_Renji." The voices suddenly came to a halt as they uttered his name in a single boom._

_The pirate stiffened, "Uh… Yeah?" he eloquently supplied._

"_Return to the ocean."_

"_Well, I was tryin' to get back to my ship but then I was stopped by a group of good for nothing-"_

"_You need to remember, Renji," the voice interrupted._

"_Remember what?"_

"_What we told you, all those ages ago…"_

_Abarai looked around him, noticing that all of the light streams and silhouettes of the ocean creatures had stopped moving._

"_And, what did you tell me?"_

"_Save us Renji. Both of you need to save us. The Wild and The Tame… Two halves make a whole."_

"_Stop talking in riddles!" _

"_The Red and The White. The Rose and The Lily…"_

_Renji listened attentively, what did this all mean? It was crazy as hell, what kind of mad dream was this?_

"_The Sea Monkey and The Sea Moon" the voices proclaimed, "We've been waiting, Renji. But now the wait is over; you have found your true love, and he has found you. It is time for both of you to return."_

"_My true love?"_

_But the voices had started again._

"_It is time… Time to come home… It is time… Return… The wait is over…Time…"_

"_I still don't understand!" the red head shouted, standing up and yelling into the ocean._

"_Time…"_

"_Time…"_

"_Is running out…"_

_Renji shook his head, and clamped his hands over his ears. This was insane. Yet as he opened his eyes and the ocean world started to fade, he heard a final sentence;_

"_Bring Byakuya…"_

Abarai gasped as he shot up in bed. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Abarai?" a smooth voice questioned.

"WHAT?" yelled a stressed and flushed Renji.

Then he realized that the owner of the voice was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Oh, uh, I'm so sorry! I was having a really weird dream and when I woke up I wasn't thinking and, and there were fish and whales and freaking light beams shooting around in the ocean and why the hell would the ocean floor vibrate? What's up with that?"

"Abarai, I would suggest that you calm down," the cool voice replied.

Renji lowered his head and breathed in and out repeatedly until he had composed himself.

He smiled, and was about to say 'good morning' to the lovely noble, until he heard footsteps outside; heavy and rapid.

Then, both windows on either side of Abarai's bed broke as two silver objects flew in.

Glass sprayed forward, shooting towards Byakuya who agilely swept himself to the ground, but watched with an agape mouth and widened eyes, his words seeming to form slowly,

"R-e-n-j-i-"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the sun lit a rainbow among the shattering glass while it encased Abarai as he turned towards Byakuya, the shocked look on the pirate's face being replaced by a fierce determination.

Abarai shot off the bed, glass shards scraping his frame as he lunged to cover the obsidian haired man lying on the floor.

There were a few seconds of silence

And then

The explosions broke loose.

The able bodied Kuchiki heaved Renji up by his arm and dragged him out of the room, debris shooting through where they had both been crouched moments ago.

The needed to get out of the house. Glass exploded everywhere, shouts of un-known people and the blasts of explosions rang through the twos' ears.

So the black and red haired men ran.

When Byakuya faltered, Abarai pushed the other man forward.

When Renji lost his balance, the Kuchiki righted him.

They became one another's priority.

Both were practically complete strangers, and yet…

In their hearts they were not.

Once they had both made it out of the mansion, Byakuya turned back once. His home was burning, and his servants- he didn't even know if they survived. He wanted to go back, but Renji wouldn't let him. Renji wanted Byakuya to live, so he pulled the stubborn noble along a forested trail heading towards the beach.

_**At the Kuchiki mansion…**_

Men in black surrounded the Kuchiki mansion, watching the structure as it crumpled to the ground. While they viewed the destruction, a small woman with short black hair moved into the front lines of the men around the house. She spoke into a glowing, purple sphere;

"Aizen," she said brusquely, "the Kuchiki mansion has been destroyed. We will check the debris for bodies when the fire dies."

A calm voice responded,

"Thank you, Soi-Fong. Your efforts are greatly appreciated."

Soi-Fong grimaced at the communication orb.

"I shall report our findings."

"Good. Don't disappoint me."

The sphere stopped glowing as the conversation was terminated.

_**Back to Renji and Byakuya…**_

Byakuya and Renji supported each other as the beach shoreline came into view.

Byakuya stood more upright than the younger male at his side as their bare feet trudged amongst the grains of white sand.

Renji looked at the Kuchiki, and said

"I'm sorry," in an uncharacteristically somber voice.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Replied a stoic Byakuya. He didn't blame Renji in the least.

But whoever destroyed his home,

He was going to find them and rip their hearts out.

Byakuya was startled by a sudden jolt of movement from Abarai as the pirate shot up from his slouched position and threw his hand up in the air, waving frantically.

"MY SHIP IS FINALLY HERE! WOO BUDDY!"

The Kuchiki turned his head to the left, faltering as his eyesight registered a massive ship.

It was a beauty; dark and light wood mixed into the hull, and a mast reached to the sky above the second story of the vessel. Golden letters proclaimed its name along the side; Zabimaru.

As the Kuchiki admired it, the ship moved into the shallow water off the shore. Then, an orange haired man quickly clambered down the side, yelling as ran towards the two tired men,

"RENJI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SON OF A BITCH? AND WHO'S THE GIRLY LOOKING GUY WITH YOU?"

'Girly looking guy?' Byakuya thought icily. He did not like this uncouth man in the least.

"ICHIGO!" Renji exuberantly replied, leaving Byakuya's hold and running into the arms of the orange haired male. The two pounded each other on the back, laughing as they tried to catch one another in a head lock, splashing around in the water.

'He. Left. Me.' Byakuya stared at the red haired man in shock. 'For that- that vermin!'

But Renji ran right back to the noble,

"Byakuya Kuchiki, come and meet Ichigo Kurosaki! And then I'll introduce you to the rest of my crew."

"Hey, nice to meet you Byakuya!" Ichigo practically yelled at the obsidian haired man, holding his hand out for the noble to shake.

The Kuchiki glared at the younger male as he mechanically shook Ichigo's hand.

Not only was the rude personality a turn off, but Renji and Ichigo seemed to have some sort of bond… a very close bond.

'I wonder if they are romantically involved?' wondered a slightly (very) jealous Byakuya. 'Ichigo is an admittedly handsome young man,' seethed the noble.

"Um, Byakuya? We should sorta get going before any more people try to kill us."

Renji waved his hand in front of the Kuchiki's zoned out face.

The older male snapped to attention, "Agreed, Abarai; my apologies for not noticing your inquiry sooner."

The red head smiled widely and took Byakuya's hand, dragging him into the shallow waves as they ran towards the gigantic ship, which teemed with men and women leaning over the sides yelling exuberantly at Renji's return.

"Are you their captain?" questioned a surprised Byakuya, this man had that much control over this many people?

"Right on, beautiful." Renji winked at the noble as the paler man's cheeks became tinged with pink.

Ichigo jogged behind the two in front of him. 'Since when did Renji get all lovey dovey with this guy?' he thought grimly. 'Could Renji really just see me as his best friend?' He continued on with his thoughts, a troubled look traveling across his face until he, Byakuya, and Renji had clambered up the woven ladder onto Zabimaru's deck.

Renji and Byakuya were immediately swarmed with crew members, all smiling and yelling their greetings. The Kuchiki only caught some names as Abarai returned the greetings; Tousen, Hisagi, Kira, Momo, Gin, Iba, Rikkichi, Rukia, Rangiku, and Aizen.

"Every one!" the pirate captain yelled, "Allow me to introduce to you…" he paused for an overly dramatic effect, bowing his head before whipping around and opening his hands towards the noble, "BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!"

Byakuya's ears were flooded with even more greetings: "Welcome!" "Oi!" "Nice to have you!"

The happiness of the Renji's crew rubbed off on the normally stoic male and he smiled slightly, waving his hand to the crowd in a silent hello.

"Now," Abarai shouted, "I hope that no one has been slacking off while I've been gone, so get your asses moving and let's get the hell outta here and back on our way goal to Seretei!"

The crowd of pirates cheered as they headed to their posts, foot falls heavily echoing along the wooden deck.

Byakuya moved to grab a side railing as the ship lurched forward; he wasn't used to ships. At all. A warm arm slung around the Kuchiki's shoulders, and the noble turned to find Renji Abarai smiling widely at him, until abruptly frowning.

"Byakuya, we'll find the guys that destroyed your home. I promise you on my life."

Maroon eyes bore into grey, and the noble nodded in acceptance.

"Alright."

Renji smiled once again, un-hooking his arm from Byakuya.

"Abarai, are you aware that you have yet to put on a shirt?" questioned Byakuya as he stared a little too long at Renji's toned abdomen and chest. The tattoos were hypnotizing him…

"Ha! Who cares? Most of these people have already seen me naked anyway."

"Seen you naked?"

"Yeah…"

Byakuya's look prompted the slightly flustered pirate to explain.

"Well ya see, one time we all had this huge party, and I mean HUGE. We just sank the anchor in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. I sorta got ahead of myself, and I drank a little too much."

"How much is 'a little too much?'"

"…Ah, say, I don't even remember."

"What a responsible captain," Byakuya smirked good naturedly.

Renji scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed smile on his chiseled face.

"Yeah, whatever! Anyway, and I guess I got a dare or something to strip butt naked and run around the ship, 'cause I did…"

Byakuya burst out laughing, imagining a naked Renji running drunkenly about the ship, probably yelling incoherent words and mounds of gibberish.

Abarai stared at the noble, 'What a throaty laugh, damn, I would love to hear that every day.' He shook his head with a small grin on his face, suggesting

"Come on, we should go to the front of the ship. The view's better from there."

The pirate captain and the noble made their way through busy crew members, finally reaching the prow of the ship.

The Kuchiki's mouth turned up slightly as he looked into the ocean beyond while they left the shore behind. The bright blue stretched on and on, and the sun lit the water, creating the image of millions of diamonds floating on its surface.

Renji and Byakuya subconsciously moved a little closer to one another, reveling in the oncoming feeling of adventure.

_**Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Please review if you would like,**_

_**And no hate!**_

_**I send my good wishes to you. (:**_

_**~Marlode~**_


End file.
